


In The City That Rains

by fightforyourwrite



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Bows & Arrows, F/F, Flirting, Seattle, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Mia sharpens arrows while Rose discusses life in a different city, amongst other things.





	In The City That Rains

**Author's Note:**

> I labelled this in my documents as *Careless Whisper plays in background* btw

Mia focuses more on sharpening arrows than on the white-haired teenage delinquent lounging on her couch. She sits on the floor, allowing the coffee table to come at chest height. Doing so simplifies a few parts of the process. 

“So this is your Arrowcave?” 

“More of an Arrow _ loft.  _ The cave thing is overrated anyway.” 

Rose is a little underwhelmed as she watches Mia moving broadheads against a flatstone. Her feelings stem from the current night’s patrol, seeing as every scuffle Speedy went through was quickly followed up by Ravager having to retrieve her scattered arrows. 

“For someone who can afford to live in a place like this, you’d think that you could afford more arrows,” Rose mutters. She’s in the process of post-patrol stretching, pressing her palms against her calf to relax her muscles. 

“I can, but I’m not gonna leave these things lying around the city,” Mia defends, keeping her eyes on her handiwork. “These things don’t come cheap, you know.” 

Mia soon finishes sharpening one arrow and carefully sets it aside with the others, “Besides, Ollie already had this place purchased. He considered it a back-up base, but he hasn’t stepped in here in months. I’m just putting it to use.”

Rose stands up from the couch. She makes the short walk from the living area to the loft’s kitchen, where the kettle on the stove is just starting to wheeze. 

Her shoulders ache, but it’s nothing she hasn’t felt before. Although the crime scene in the city is different from what she’s accustomed to, Rose thinks she can get used to it in time. 

“Typical of a billionaire playboy to buy a loft like this and never use it,” Rose brings up, opening the cupboard to Mia’s exceedingly well-stocked tea collection. 

“Actually, he doesn’t just own the loft, he owns the building.”  

Fortunately, Rose’s reaction doesn’t involve her dropping the tin of overpriced earl grey she just so happens to be holding. However, her reaction does involve turning to Mia with an eyebrow raised. 

“The  _ whole _ building?” 

Mia replies in a rather sarcastic tone, “No, three-quarters of the building.” She looks over to the kitchen just in time to see Rose scoffing at her. 

Shaking her head, Rose diverts her attention back to tea-related shenanigans. She mutters something that Mia can’t quite hear, words among the lines of  _ “damn rich people.”  _

As Rose assembles two mugs of overpriced earl grey, Mia gets to work on her last arrow. 

“You’re here permanently, right?” Rose asks, taking the two mugs into her hands. “You don’t do a back-and-forth thing from Star City, you only work here?”

“I operate here, yes,” Mia answers, correcting some of Rose’s words. “Star City’s a bit… complicated, right now.” 

The last few months of her life have been troublesome, to say the least. It’s something that Mia suddenly struggles to explain, even to someone who’s seen as much shit in her life as Rose. 

Between heavy emotions and even heavier losses, it’s becoming harder and harder for Mia to wrap her head around anything. 

“Speedy needs to be on her own for a while,” Mia concludes. She might be oversimplifying things. “I wanna see how this whole ‘going-solo’ thing works out for me.”

Rose comes back to the couch and places one of the mugs on the coffee table. 

“But out of all places to move, why Seattle?” she questions distinctively. “Was Boise, Idaho out of the question?”

Mia finishes sharpening her last arrow just in time to glare at Rose. “Watch the snippiness, Ravager. I was just thinking of inviting you to stick around for a while.”

Rose chuckles, humoured, “In the city that rains 24/7?” 

“It’s not that bad, okay? You get used to the weather after the sixth downpour,” Mia explains. “You’re good at making yourself useful here. I wouldn’t mind seeing you around.” 

With a scoff, Rose leans back with her tea in a Wonder Woman mug, “Yeah, so you can sit about and check me out more.”

Suddenly Mia looks up, a befuddled presence now in her eyes, “… what? I… I don’t… I don’t check you out.” She puts her arrow down, suddenly feeling the impulse to reach for her mug as if it will somehow alleviate the abrupt cautious in her words. “What are you… what are you talking about, Rose?” 

Ultimately, Rose laughs. That response most definitely raised more questions than answered them. 

“Yeah, and I don’t have a scar the size of Texas underneath this eye patch.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with Rose and Mia drabbles for a while. I feel like they have a really good dynamic, just by considering their backstories and personalities alone, and even though they've only interacted in canon like once, I wanna write an entire series about them. 
> 
> It'd be about Speedy and Ravager relocating to Seattle, where they fight crime, deal with rain, cope with personal tragedies, maybe adopt a stray dog, and attempt to handle adulthood. 
> 
> Someone tell DC to hire me. I got ideas.


End file.
